


Troublemaker

by CrimeCaro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Violence, Bumbleby - Freeform, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Emercury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, RoseGarden, Violence, rwby emercury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCaro/pseuds/CrimeCaro
Summary: She is loved by her adoptive mother and friends, always aims to be the best and keep her top rankings in schoolHe is hated by everyone who doesn't want to buy drugs from him but couldn't care less about anyones thoughts of him and only attends school so his parole helper won't annoy him about itYet these two greatly dfferent lifes begin to intertwine and cause huge trouble for both of them
Relationships: Mercury Black & Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it, Emerald Sustrai, top ranking sudent of her class and probably the whole school, had detention!  
As she sat down on a chair in the back of the classroom four other students were already on their seats.

Yang Xiao Long, a person who shouldn't really be here - like Emerald. She's on the top of the schools boxing ranking since 9th grade. Some colleges already sent informations about a scholarship.  
Coco Adel, schools top gossip girl - also someone who wasn't really supposed to be here but detention was something her parents couldn't buy her out of.  
Neptune Vasilias, someone who bloomed within schools football team this year.  
And last but not least Mercury Black, who's the only person that's supposed to be here. Well at least he's in detention nearly every day.

Prof. Oobleck sat down behind his desk. "One hour of silence and you can go", he explained the rules but Emerald couldn't blend out the fact that she's falsely blamed. "Professor, may I tell you again, that the phone you found in my bag wasn't mine and someone pulled a prank on me? I don't want this to show up in my students file!"  
Coco turned around, "wait you're here because of a phone during class? Someone put one into my bag too", she exclaimed. Neptune lifted his head from his notes, "Same with me." Oobleck sighed exhausted. "Sit down, neither of you will leave this room within the next hour, you hear me?" Yang gave Mercury a short look, "We all know who's fault that is."  
"Just because I'm not as dumb as you and bring my phone to Ooblecks class? Don't get me involved in this one, Xiao Long", he hissed back.

"SILENCE!", Oobleck admonished them.

"Sir", Neptun rose his hand, "my waterbottle has gone missing and I'm thirsty", he explained. Oobleck rose an eyebrow, that really was't his business, "Boy, back there is a water tap and cups. Now be quiet."

Half an hour later Oobleck left the room because of a phonecall, how ironic. Suddenly Neptun started to groan. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to stop. But he didn't, instead he put his hand on his throat and gave a death rattle. He fell off his chair on the floor, wich was the point where everyone reacted.  
"He's got an allergic shock", Coco realized last, Emerald had already left her chair. "I'll call an ambulance, take care of him", she exclaimed while rushing to the teachers desk to grab her phone.  
The first one to reach Neptun was - to everyones surpise - Mercury. "Do you have a adrenaline pen with you?!", he asked. Neptune nodded or at least tried to. Yang, on the other side of his chair, grabbed his bag to turn it upside down so everything would fall on the floor.

Everything beside a adrenaline pen.  
"There is none!", she said. Mercury scanned Neptuns pockets, still nothing. "An ambulance is on the way", Emerald informed them. "I'll bring them up here", Yang offered and left the room.  
She ran downstairs to the schools main entry. As soon as the ambulance showed up she directed them to the detention room. "He has an allergic shock", Mercury explained as he stood up and took a few steps back, "Latex if I remember right." The doctor nodded and injected Neptune adrenalin. Just as fast as they had arrived, they left again.  
"Do you think he'll be alright?", Coco asked as the hectic wore off. "The ambulance showed up really fast so... chances that he can leave the hospital this week are good", Emerald explained and sat back down. Her face was pale but she acted calm. Through the ton of students and teachers outside the door Oobleck - who was updated on what happened by Coco - went back into the room. "You guys... can leave", he just said as he sat down and took a deep breath.

As the five student left they had to go through the others in front of the door who asked a ton of questions about what happened, like that wasn't obvious.  
Emerald left the building and now stood next to the parking spot. "Waiting for someone?", Mercury asked behind her. "Ah..eh no. I just didn't drive by myself today and... don't know how to get home now because I didn't expect to have detenion", she rambled. Something that wasn't usual. "I could drop you off at yours if you want", Mercury offered and leaned onto the wall. Emerald looked sceptically at his bike. "I... don't know... that's not my favourite way of transportation." Mercuy shrugged, "Your decision."  
Suddenly Emerald too fell back onto the wall and slid down on the floor. "What the hell just hapened?!", she asked. Surprised over her cursing Mercury sat down next to her. They hadn't really talked with each other the past five years even though they went to the same class in elementary school. "Neptune had an allergic shock and we helped until an ambulance arrived." - "I know", she said. "Then what's your question?", he asked. "I...", she still was really pale, "don't know. I guess I need to process what just happened. It looked like he was about to die."  
"Maybe he is", Mercury said for what he got a light punch by Emerald. "Just sayin the truth here", he defended himself and stood up. "The offer is still up. You don't look like you're in a top condition to wander through the city right now."  
He walked towards his bike. Emerald pulled herself up and followed him. "Okay okay." Mercury laughed shortly and gave Emerald his helmet because he only had one. As soon as they left the parkig log and he speeded up, she grabbed onto him way too tight. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he kinda liked it She's attractive but not really his type. He drove slower as usual but still too fast for Emeralds liking. As he stopped at her house she quickly jumped off and gave him his helmet back.  
"Thanks, I won't do this ever again." He smirked, "Okay, I won't ask you again." After he put on his helmet he drove off in way higher speed. Emerald just shook her head as she walked into the house.

Later Emerald sat in the living room as the person who once saved her from a miserable life entered the room. "Good evening, Cinder", she greeted her adoptive mother. "Hello sweetie", she replied and walked into the kitchen. "Did you already eat?", she asked. "Urm yes, I'm sorry, couldn't hold up any longer. But I ordered something for you too", Emerald explained. "Thanks."  
Cinder adopted Emerald when she was four years old. Her biological mother wasn't mentally stable enough to raise a child so the youth office took her away. The father abandoned his wife as soon as he knew she was pregnant. Emerald was supposed to go to a children's home but then Cinder came along and adopted her.  
Cinder is a wealthy woman who works as a designer. She doesn't have a man, so practically she wouldn't be the first choice for adoption but she's got enough money to convince the right people. She afforded Emerald something her friends at school call a perfect life and Emerald didn't want to disappoint Cinder in any way because of it. Her goal was it to attend on one of the most famous and best colleges; Beacon Academy. Therefore she learned day and night for important exams, attended several clubs and courses. Everything for a top report to make Cinder proud. And it worked.

Things were quite different with Mercury. His mother abandoned him too, but he was fourteen back then. And his father was still with him. But he is an alcoholic and mostly asleep when he doesn't drink. The times when he hit Mercury wore off in the past few months. At least most if the time. Because of an accident at work Marcus gets a rent and doesn't necessarily have to work anymore. But that rent isn't enough for a little luxus like ordering food for once or a little vacation every one or two years. So Mercury decided to work a bit, wich wasn't really legal and already got him into prison for three weeks. It would've been more but he got out on parole, so if he's seen with any sort of drugs again he's done for it.  
That's why he's really careful to not leave evidence anywhere. Still everyone at school knows about it. Or at least expects it.  
Mercurys reputation clearly wasn't the best; drug dealer, male whore, ex-prisoner - okay all of those things were true- but Mercury didn't care about it. He didn't care about anything. If it wasn't for his parole officer he wouldn't even attend school. Hazel Rainart probably cared more about what Mercury did than his own father.

He was asleep when Mercury entered the living room. With a deep sigh the boy walked past him, collected the garbage in front of his father and put it into the can in the kitchen. After that he took a short look into the fridge, wich was never full but at least some leftovers of yesterdays supper were inside. He pulled out a half full box of asian noodles and put them into the microwave. "Ya didn't cook, champ?", a sore voice behind him asked harshly. "You already ate, I had to throw your garbage away. If you want more, order some", Mercury replied to his fathers question. Suddenly he got grabbed and pulled back by his shirt. "Boy, I told you this morning it's your turn to make something to eat!" Mercurys rage boiled up. "I never agreed on that. Furthermore you never even think about making food by yourself in the first place. So if your drunken ass is still hungry, order something! I sure won't cook now just for you to be pleasured." Marcus laughed. "Oh Champ", he said with a diappointed tone in his voice and suddenly threw Mercurys head against the open fridge door. Something shattered loudly and Mercury fell down onto the floor. He held his forehead, somewhere he got cut because some blood ran down his cheek.  
The microwave beeped, his noodles were done, Marcus wasn't.  
He pulled Mercury up on his feet just to punch him again. This time he kept standing but his eye would be blue by tomorrow. The next hit got stopped by Mercury. "Fine", he hissed and asked "What do you want?!" Marcus smiled again, "Something easy, you can choose, Champ." Mercury nodded so Marcus would leave him alone.  
He couldn't afford it to report his father for all his abuse even though Mercury had more than enough evidence. He put on the stove and started cooking. If his father got inprisoned for childrens abuse Mercury would have to live in a youth center for his last few years till he's 21, there he couldn't hide the drugs.

Half an hour later he let a plate fall in front of Marcus. Spaghetti. Without a word Mercury went upstairs to his room. He already ate his asian leftovers in the kitchen. While he took care of his wounds Amber textet him if he'd be free this night. Mercury denied, he wasn't in the mood for sex after his father just beat him up again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day still no one had a clue how Neptune was doing. Her teacher at the first class today told Emerald to go to the trust teacher because of the quite shocking events yesterday. She didn't really want to but if the school wanted them to go there, she'd do it.  
On her way to the next class she spotted Mercury who walked the other direction. She didn't know what drove her but she greeted him. Penny and Weiss only noticed a few steps further and shared a short look. To everyones surprise Mercury stopped and greeted back. Now Emerald was done for it. What was she supposed to say? Why did she even greet him?

"So, you already had your talk with the trust teacher?", she asked him. He gave her a confused look, "What talk?" She narrowed her eyebrowes, "Didn't your teacher tell you? I have to go there now." Mercury schrugged, "I just arrived here so no clue." Of course, Emerald thought. "You wouldn't show up there even if you knew you'd had to, right?" He smirked, "Spot on." and kept walking.

Weiss turned her head to Emerald. "What was that? You don't know what venereal diseases this male whore has!" - "First of all, thats sexist. Second of all; you don't know it either", Emerald replied as they kept walking. "What's that's supposed to mean?!", Weiss asked. "That your information is based on gossip and no one knows the truth on that", Penny explained. "He's still no good, especially for Emerald", Weiss kept going. "Don't worry about it", Emerald said, "see you later", she added as she passed the classroom and went for her talk.  
It wasn't really something important in der eyes. Prof. Prot wanted her to tell what happened, how she felt yesterday and today. At the end he told her Neptune was going to be fine. He'll be back at school next week. And so Emerald went back to her daily routine. She saw Mercury a few times this day but didn't talk to him. Just now she noticed his blue eye. "Probably just a client who didn't want to pay his drugs", Weiss had said. "Yeah, probably", Emerald mumbled.

A week hd passed and every time they saw each other in the hallway Emerald and Mercury talked for a bit. Mostly smalltalk but none of them stopped on doing so because of the lack of topics.

It was saturday night, Penny visited Emerald to watch a new show on Netflix together. She took place at Emeralds windowsill, as always - the cold glass felt nicely in her eyes . Emerald didn't get how this place could be comfortable in any way but Penny sits there all the time. She's a bit strange in general but a great friend. Her and Weiss' family are really close, wich was one of the main reasons the three began to spend time together at the first place.  
"Hey", Penny asked, "Did you invite someone else?" Emerald looked confused at her, "Urm no, why would I?" Penny knocked onto the window, "There is someone in your driveway. A black bike... is that Mercury Black?", she looked at her friend on the bed with a well knowing smile. Emerald stood up and walked to the window. "Don't look at me like that", she looked outside, "that's him. But what is he doing here?", she asked mostly herself. "Are you two dating?", Penny asked directly. Emerald grew red, "No! I don't know what he's doing here!" Penny laughed, "Go ask him." Emerald still looked out of the window. "Mf, fine."  
She went downstairs and leaned onto the doorframe after she opened it. "Are you looking for something?", she asked. Mercury put off his helmet and hung it onto the bikes steer. The dimm light that shone across the driveway was enough to let his eyes gleam beautifully. His hair looked perfect even though he wore a helmet just secinds before, that's just not fair. "Nothing particular", he answered. She raised an eyebrow but still asked, "Do you wanna come in?" He put his hands into the pockets of his leather jacked and eyed the building "I doubt your mother would like that."  
He was right, Cinder would freak out if she'd knew about this. "She isn't home. An important meeting in Mistral. I'm just chilling with Penny", she added quickly. "Hm", he thought loud, "why not", and got off the bike.  
Emerald didn't even know why she offered him to come in, it was just weird to find somebody in your driveway at this time. What was she supposed to do? As they enteted the living room Penny already sat on the couch. "Hey", she greeted him, eyes on the current 'Vale weekly'. He replied the same and looked around the room. "It's not at fancy as outside", he noted. "Her mother's a designer", Penny explained. Mercury nodded in her direction. "Does she speak for you now?", he asked Emerald with a sassy grin. She just gave him back a short "No."  
He let his eyes fly through the room until they stopped at the piano, "Do you play or is this just expensive decoration?" Once again, Penny was faster than Emerald, "Oh she plays, really good on that too." Emerald growled a bit at Penny and was about to deny it but Mercury was faster in asking if she could play something. Emerald sighed. "Of course." She sat down, the notes on the stand were a song she wrote herself. Something slow, not too complicated at this speed. She named it 'I'm the one'. As always Emerald took a deep breath before she started playing. Even though it was her own song she wasn't perfect in playing it. But this time she had a really good run. She also forgot that two people were listening. After she finished with the last note she looked up, smiling. Mercury leanded onto a bookshelf, "That was really good, where did you find this song, I never heard it before." - "Oh... ehm... I wrote it...", Emerald confessed and played with one of her strands of hair in her hand. He nodded short but appreciative. It made her blush a bit.

After he had left again Penny smirked at Emerald - well knowing - again. "That ass", she winked at her friend. "Shut up!", Emerald screamed and threw a pillow at her friend. "Why did you even look at his ass?", she then asked. "Oh to know what you see in him." - "I don't see anything in him. Now let's go up stairs."

Mercury didn't know what drove him to appear at Emeralds house. He just wanted to be everywhere besides home. Everywhere, as long as he's far away from his father. He didn't expect Emerald so see him, let alone to open the door and let him in.  
The song she played calmed him down, let him forget what he was supposed to go through if he went home.

Before he entered his home this night his phone rang. Amber. 'Why not', he thought and turned his bike back around and drove off again. So he didn't show up at home this weekend. Means he'll feel it all on monday after Detectice Rainart will leave. What a joy. But first he had to attend to school. Even today - after his rather strange visit at Emeralds home - they talked a bit whenever they saw each other, about everything besides the weekend, wich he was happy about. If he'd be honest with himself he'd admit that he kinda liked those short conversations. When he lowered his glance once a bit as she walked to her next class he could only think about how great her shorts suit her and how badly he wanted to drive her home again. Maybe another day. Today he had his own business to care about.  
Before Detective Rainart showed up Mercury always hid the drugs he had at home in his neighbours garden. Mr Rainart was probably the only person who cared about Mercurys well doing. They talked every monday for around an hour, maybe a bit longer if they find an interesting topic, but not today. Mr Rainart asked Mercury about his blue eye. He shot down immediately, "I went to a party this weekend. A girl flirted with me, her boyfriend didn't like it", he lied. Detektive Rainart simply nodded. When he visited Mercury Marcus stayed upstairs. It would be bad news for him if a Detective would count 1 and 1 together. So as soon as he had left Marcus went downstairs again. "How was your weekend?", he asked like he'd care, "some girl at a party flirted with you, you told him?" - 'Yeah, because you had the need to punch me in the face where everyone sees it', Mercury thought to himself. "Yeah, and you won't see me this weekend either", he answered instead and tried to pass by. Marcus gave him a nudge so Mercury fell onto the stairs. "Whoops." Growling Mercury ignored it and went upstairs, if he could he would never come back here.

For his own luck this week nearly flew just by. This weekend the biggest party of all summer was about to happen. He wasn't invited but most of the guests who would attend the party weren't. The hosts - Weiss and Winter Schnee - didn't really care. Or at least their parents didn't. Weiss Schnee may not seem like someone who throws parties on a regular basis, and clearly isn't, but in summer, when her parents are on vacation, she throws one party. Her older sister Winter stays at their villa and keeps an eye on everything. She also invites friends over so this particular party could be the biggest in town. The Schnees own a huge villa with two pools and direct connection to their private beach, simply the perfect location.

Her friends always helped Weiss with the preperations at the day of the party itself. "Did you say only for invited guests or let it open?", Ruby asked while tipping over some chips into a huge bowl. "Open", Weiss answered shortly. "Uh-ohh", Penny teased Emerald, who simply ignored it. "Weiss, I'll go home again to change clothes before everyone arrives", she explained. Because of their tradition to prepare everything together and some incidents in the past, she only attended there in comfy clothes. "Yeah, see you later", Weiss replied but didn't really listen to her, she was too stressed with the preperations.

Two hours later the party was going in a calm but good way. Or to say it in a differently; nothing broke till now. Emerald stood at the poolbar, looking around, taking a ship from her cocktail from time to time. Suddenly Mercury appeared and leaned next to her, he had a bottle in his hand, probably beer. Most of the guests were in or at the pools, Emerald instead wasn't a single second too close to the water untill now and wasn't about to change that anytime soon. The only person who did the same was Neptun. Everyone knew about his phobia. Emerald kept hers a secret.

"You don't wanna swim?", Mercury asked her because that was for most guests the highlight of this party. She simply shook her head in response. He smirked and put down his now empty bottle.

He didn't say anything but nodded to the path, wich led to the beach, and walked towards it, he wanted to try something. Emerald didn't move before he disappeared behind the dunes, why shoud she care about it where he goes all of the sudden? She put down her glass and followed him anyway.Not because she wanted to go into the water or to be alone with him - why would she - but because she was curious.

When she caught up to him Mercury already stood near the water. Emerald stoped next to him. "I still won't swim", she said with crossed arms. "Why not?", he asked her interested. "I don't have a bathing suit with me", she used as an excuse but he just laughed it off. "I don't have one too but this won't stop me." She looked at him slightly in shock. Would he really just run around naked now? Her expression spoke for itself and what she thought about, wich amused Mercury even more. "Calm down", he laughed and pulled off his shirt. In the dimm light Emerald could see his defined muscles and sixpack that were hidden by the lose shirt he wore until now but she also spotted some scars and bruises all over his body. Weiss would say "Probably just a client who didn't want to pay." _Yeah... probably_ , Emerald thought but wouldn't ask him about it just to know who would be right on this matter.

When she got back to her senses Mercury already had left his shirt, pants and shoes with her. Only in his boxershorts he made his way into the water. Penny was right, he really had a great ass. "Gosh, what am I doing here?", Emerald whispered to herslef and looked around. But still followed him. She stopped as soon as the waves touched her bare feet. Mercury noticed that and turned around. "That's all?", he asked a bit disappointed because he expected her to loosen up a bit when there aren''t 50 other people around. She nodded.

With a sigh he walked back towards her, what made Emeralds pulse rise, he just smirked. Suddenly he grabbed Emerald by her thighs and threw her over his shoulder. She wore the same shorts like on monday again, so Mercury liked his sight a lot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Emerald screamed horrified. But instead of talking Mercury just walked deeper into the ocean. As he stopped the water went up to his hips. If he'd put Emerald down her shorts and shirt would be soaking wet. He implied to put her down into the cold, dark ocean water. Quickly Emerald grabbed onto his back and drew her legs up. Her whole body shivered. "No! Stop! Don't!", she whimpered. Mercury stopped instandly. "You... are afraid of the water?", he realized in surpise. Her hair tickled on his back because she pressed her head against it. "Y-yes", she mumbled, "it's not as bad as with Neptun but... please just bring me back to the beach."

Mercury turned around instandly to walk back as fast as he could without the water to splash up on Emerald. He gently put her down next to her shoes. "I'm sorry", he whispered, she again just nodded. "You better go back. I'll catch up when I'm dressed. No one will think we were here together to fuck", he said well knowing that this was the first thing everyone would think if they went back together. "Wow, you're really subtle. Thanks", she laughed and went back to the house.

Yang was just about to break down a fight with Neon when Emerald arrived there. She stopped next to Ruby and ordered a new cocktail from Sun behind the bar. "What's going on?", she asked Yangs little sister. "Oh, Neon called Yang top heavy again", Ruby explained and took a sip of her Fanta, "But I don't know if she meant her hair or boobs this time." Emerald laughed, "And Yang is about to use her boxing experience on her or is she just joking around?" Ruby couldn't answer because of the loud shriek Neon set free as she fell into the pool. "AWESOME", she shouted as soon as she got her head out of the water again. She sure was a strange girl.

Mercury mixed himself under the guests while they laughed about the hyperactive girl Yang just threw into the pool. He didn't make it far, because Coco stopped him. She shoved him softly against the wall. "Hey, Black. Where are you coming from?", she asked, "did you check out the ocean for some private time?" She was clearly drunk and obviously didn't ask for the two of them. Everyone knew Coco has thrown an eye on Velvet but how she leaned onto Mercury could give you diferent thoughts if you didn't know about that. "The water is fine and you can't see much", he told her and kept walking. Smiling Coco wavered away to find Velvet.

Sun nodded as his and Mercurys eyes met. Well knowing what the blonde thought he just rolled his eyes about it. "Close the door to your alcohol booth!", he called out. With a confused look Sun turned around, the door was wide open. "Thanks man!", he shouted back. "Damn it girls, why didn't you tell me?", he asked Ruby and Emerald in front of him but they just turned around to him with a sync "hm?" Sun rolled his eyes, "nothing."

The party went on without major incidents. Only the summer heat that got to some peoples heads. Some never left the water, some never the bar, some never the kitchen and some never their corner they hid in to make out in peace - like Yang and Blake did for the past hour. By now Emerald sat with some friends on an outdoor couch, rating the few upperclasments who held a compettition. She hadn't count the cocktails she had drunk by now but she clearly felt the alcohol getting to her head, yet she thought that she hadn't drunk that much of suns light mixtures. "I'll be right back", she told the other girls and went on search for Weiss. Or should she just go to the toilet, throw up and stay? Before she decided Emerald spotted Weiss and headed directly to her, wich took more effort than expected. "Hey Weiss, I don't feel so good. I think I'll go ho-" Suddenly her head spun like a carousel, she fell one step back against Mercurys chest. "Hey easy there", he laughed but noticed short after that something wasn't right and held her up. He looked at Weiss, "Is something wrong?" She shrugged. "Maybe she drank too much? She just wanted to go home", Weiss explained with a concerned look at Emerald. She didn't know if it was because she looked so pale or because Mercury still held her up. All of the sudden Emerald set herself free of Mercurys grip and ran towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss quickly followed her to the bathroom, where she heard Emerald throw up through the door. Before Weiss could enter the room to check up the situation her friend Jaune also ran towards the bathroom, just as pale as Emerald. Weiss directed him quickly to another one. Some of Winters friends also felt pretty sick as she noticed now, standing right in front of the room they needed to visit so badly.

The two sisters decided to call an ambulance, save is save. Untill it would arrive Weiss went to Emeralds table and asked the other girls what she'd drunk. "Not much", Penny said, "that was her last glass", she held up a half empty cocktailglass. Weiss decided to collect the glasses of everyone who was taken care of the ambulance by now. She put them onto the bar. "Sun, did you mix something wrong into these?", she asked her friend who worked as a barkeeper in his freetime. "No", he shook his head, "but all of these have grenadine in it, that's the only thing they have in common." He pulled out the full bottle to show it to Weiss. "I just opened this one", and put it into the cooler again. "This one", Sun started and disappeared underneath the bar, "was the last one I had", he came back up with the same bottle but empty, "and those drinks are the last ones I made with this. Blake got the first sip of the new one. Maybe you should check how she's doing? If she isn't sick... something was wrong with the bottle", he handed Weiss the empty bottle over, with a more than just concerned face. "Thanks Sun", Weiss said and put all the glasses and bottle in a room upstairs where no one could reach and manipulat them.

Meanwhile the ambulance took care of five victims by now. The Schnee sisters prayed this number wouldn't rise. Because it were five people with the same symptoms the doctor called the police, just to be sure. Weiss showed them around, they talked to some guests and checked the glasses Weiss put away. What a horrible way to end a party. At least everyone expected that this would be the end. After the police left some guests kept going like nothing happened at all but were soon thrown out by the Schnee sisters, whos friends had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the night.

Cinder was the first one to visit Emerald in the hospital the next day. She was called early in the morning, Emerald had told the doctors she wouldn't hear a call at night - a lie. When her mother calmed down a bit from her first wave of rage and concern the doctor explained to both of them what the reasons for Emeralds collaps was. He could confirm that it wasn't too much alcohol, but drugs. Not the typical ones for parties, those were pills for people who wanted to lose weight. They swallow them before a meal and throw up afterwards, without the need to stick a finger into their neck. Why someone would put this into a drink at someones party in such a high dose was unclear and for the police to find out.

For now everyone was okay but they had to stay at the hospital for another day, just to be sure. On sunday Emerald didn't have a free minute because all the time at least one person was present to visit her and check how she was doing. Other than on monday when everyone had school. So Emerald could sleep long but also was bored as soon as she woke up. Untill suddenly someone knocked.

"Yes?"

To Emeralds surprise Mercury entered the room, "Hey", he greeted her. "What are you doing here?", she asked surprised, did he confuse the doors?. "Check how you're doing. Didn't see you at school, something that didn't really happen till now." This didn't make it any better because it meant he paid attention to her. "Since when do you care about me?", she asked sceptical. "You literally collapsed in my arms, of course I care how you are doing", he took seat on the chair next to her.

_Saved_ , both of them thought because none of them wanted to admit that this visit could possibly mean something else.

"So what caused all of this?", he wanted to know. Emerald looked down, her hands fiddled with the blanket cover. "Drugs. Something that makes you throw up. People use it to lose weight but it's still-" - "Addicting", Mercury finished, "I know this stuff. But why would someone put this into your drinks?", he asked rather himself than Emerald, who shrugged in response. "Weiss told me she talked with Sun while the ambulance took care of us. The only thing the drinks had in common was grenadine and for Blakes cocktail he had opened a new bottle, she's fine." _So it was in the bottle, not especially in those cretain drinks_ , Mercury thought. "That's strange", he mumbled.

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "Where do you know these drugs from?", she asked him curious. "Heard of 'em", he blocked up. He knew them because he once sold them, even if he still would Mercury wouldn't be that dumb to bring these kind of drugs to a party. After the police officer had heard his name he was scanned by two of them from head to toe. He also didn't know anyone at this party who bought those drugs from him so he wouldn't be much of a help even if he'd admit that he sold them, as always. "Ah", she muffed. "Why would someone use those if he had the chance to mess around with Suns holy workspace?", he changed the topic at least a bit. "Maybe someone hates him for something and wanted to ruin his reputation", Emerald wildly guessed. "Sunshine Sun Wukong? Hated? People hate me but not Sun", Mercury laughed.

_I don't hate you_ , Emerald thought.

"Just a guess. Maybe the police will know more by the end of the week. I'm just... I hope they find out who this was so I can drown this asshole in this drug shit he gave us." Her ramble made Mercury laugh a bit. "What?!", she hissed. "Oh, haha I just... didn't expect to hear you curse twice in one month." His eyes shone, the laugh was honest. Emerald hadn't seen him like this any time before, not even back when they were in the same class as kids. It made her grow slightly red. To her luck a nurse entered the room to bring Emerald her lunch. It reminded both of them what time it was already. Mercury left the chair abruptly "Okay well, I'll leave you alone to eat. I gotta...you know... school and stuff." Before she could answer anything he was already gone.

_'chool and stuff?!,_ Mercury thought as punched his forehead on his way out of the hospital, _what kind of an iditot am I?! Emerald knows I don't give two shits about school._ Growling he put on his helmet and started the bike. He really drove to school but presuaded himself that he did it because home would be way worse than an afternoon at school instead of admitting that this was the only place he was able to see Emerald, even though she's in hospital for today. He didn't know what drove him to visit her but it explained a lot about saturdays outcome. He just hoped she wouldn't think he only visited her because he wanted to know what happened exactly first hand, something just dragged him to her, he wanted to be sure she's okay.

After school Mercury drove up one of the mountains north of Vale. They had some special spots with a marvelous view over the city that no tourist, just a view locals, knew about; Vales peak was the name for the official parts, wich were always crowded. This was Mercurys happy place, where no one could find him, no one would even search for him up here. He's able to calm down and prepare himself to go home and avoid his father. But at some point he always had to go home unfortunately.

But when he did in the evening no one was there, the house was empty. A strange feeling run through Mercury, was he relieved? He didn't question it and went into the also empty kitchen to eat a little bit before he went upstairs to his room an hour later, still all alone in their rotten house.

In the early morning he already felt the consequences of yesterdays emptieness. A whole bucket of water was poured out above him. Coughting and ringing for air Mercury shot up. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!", he screamed breathless. "What my problem is? It sits right in front of me!", Marcus screamed back at him. He pulled his son up on his wet shirt. "The police was here yesterday to take you with them. For your own luck you weren't home and they took me instead. In their eyes I was 'too drunk' to be around when you come back!", Marcus explained way too loud. "What did you piece of shit do this time?!", he asked furious. "I have done nothing wrong!" Mercury tried to get rid of his fathers grip but when he finally was able to pull his hand away Marcus punched him into the stomach. With a pressed moan Mercury fell on the floor. "I did nothing wrong, asshole!", he insisted with a pressed breath. "That's why the police showed up?!", Marcus kept asking, followed by a kick. Mercury cought and held his side. "I don't know what they wanted god damnit!", he kept screaming. Marcus was about to kick again but Mercury could get a hold of his ankle. He pulled it back so Marcus also fell on the floor. As fast as he could Mercury got back on his feet, grabbed his stuff and left. He limped outside to his bike. Just when he started the engine Marcus left the house, furious but when he spotted Mercury it was already too late.

He drove as fast as he could into the forrest, up to Vales Peak, well his part of it. After he stopped the bike and pulled off his helmet he just laid down onto the cold stone and tried to block out the pain he felt. No school today, no coming back home, nothing.

Meanwhile Emerald sat at the table with Cinder. They talked about her missed day at school. "It won't come up in any report", Emerald garuanteed, "It was only one day in five years. Only more than 10 days a year will show up." Cinder nodded, "Excellent", she took a sip of her coffee. "How will you handle the material you missed?", she asked. Emerald already nodded, "Weiss will come later and go with me through everything." - "The Schnee girl? She better will, it was her fault you missed a whole day of school." - "Moom", Emerald sighed, "we talked about this; it's neither Weiss' nor Suns fault that this happened." Cinder rolled her eyes. "Both of them should've checked the guests and their workspace better. But you are right. The police told me they'd already have a main suspect."

Now Emerald was more than curious. "And who's that?", she asked. Cinder had to made it dramatic, as always. She emptied her mug and cleaned the table before she answered her daughters question. "Mercury Black. He already wasin jail for drug abuse once", she explained, "do you know him?" Emerald hid her sudden uncomfortable feeling, "I see him at school sometimes. He's a troublemaker", she explained and brought her plate to the sink, the rest was up to the cleaner. "Please stay away from him, it could be bad for your reputation", Cinder told Emerald as a motherly advice, kissed her forehead and left for work. Emerald sighed, the trouble Mercury had made with her heart was already too huge for such advices.

She also left for school, the first thing she noticed there was that everyone was alerted for gossip. This mostly happens when some student is called out as pregnant or a cheater. An incident with five 'poisoned' students sure is a big story but even three days after? She later also noticed that Mercury didn't show up at school all day and began to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later the police still hadn't found Mercury. Whenever they visited his home he wasn't there. Or at least that's what Marcus told them. He also didn't attend school all week long. Emerald seemd to be the only person there to care about him being missing. The others only talked about the fact that the police searched for him. 

  
On saturday morning Emerald and Yang took their weekly jogging run up to Vales Peak, short break and back down. Meanwhile Mercury sat on the cold rocks of his hidden place. Every breath he took hurt on his left, his right upper arm was just as blue as his cheek and neck. Riding the bike also hurt, that's why he tried not to do it that much the past few days. He just leaned back to drink some water without moving his neck too much when he heard voices on the path beneath him.

Quickly Mercury pulled his legs back so he wouldn't be seen. "So your mother's gone all weekend again?", a familiar voice asked. It was Yang Xiao Long. _What is she doing up here?_ , Mercury thought. "Yep, she's got a meeting in Vacuo this time. She's on a big deal with a huge fashion designer called Salem", Emerald explained to her friend. "But isn't she afraid something like last week will happen again?", Yang asked but Emerald shook her head, "She's not that emotional and you know it. She'll talk about this again when the police calls and tells her the offender is imprisoned." It was silent for a few seconds. "Do you think it really was Mercury Black??", Yang wanted to know. Now Mercury was curious. It took Emerald a while to answer, "No. He may be a troublemaker and everyone tells he's selling drugs but no one knows what's true about that too. Also selling drugs doesn't mean using them to poison people. Maybe he's just a callboy and gone because that, do we know?", both of them laughed shortly, Mercury insead just stared confused into the void, did he really seem like a callboy just because he wasn't in school every day like little miss perfect? "He just seems like the perfect offender, don't you think?" Their voices faded away so he couldn't hear Yangs answer. 

  
He sat on this rock for two solid hours before he took a deep breath to stand up. Finally he had an idea what to do, therefore he needed to get on his bike. When he finally managed to do so everything went way easier. Through detours he drove to Emeralds house. His heart clutched, was he really about to do this? What if Yang was still with her and hought he really did what happened at the Schnees party? In his current state a fight between them wouldn't last long. It's too late now anyway, he limped to the door and rung the bell.

 _Pleasebealonepleasebealonepleasebealone_ , he thought nervous. Emerald opened the door, she wore her hair up in a little ponytail, it suited her. Her eyes widened when she looked at him. Not because he was in front of her door again but because he was beat up so terribly. "What are you-", she looked around and pulled him quickly into the house and closed the door, "doing here?!, she finished the question. His breath was still pretty heavy and his hand laid on his left side. "I... didn't know what to do. As far as I know the police is still searching for me... but I- gnh... could I sit down please?", he asked. Emerald shoved him to the couch where he took seat.

"Thanks, so...first of all, I haven't done anything wrong. Okay, I admit I've kept dealing drugs after my little... summer in jail _BUT_ I only sold weed and heavy painkillers you normally need a reciep for, not these throw up pills AND I don't bring drugs to parties, haven't sold something to anyone who attended the party PLUS I'm no sick asshole who would put drugs into someones drink, I would've punched this asshole through the whole house if I'd known who this was, I-" Emerald put her hand on his to somehow interrupt him.

"Mercury, I know. Or at least thought the last parts." She bit her lips, _gosh those full lips,_ Mercury was slightly distracted as she kept talking. "First of all; who did this to you?", she pointed on his bruises, with that he was back in his nightmare. "Urm, some client", he said but Emerald didn't buy it this time. "Didn't you just say that you stopped dealing?" Damn, she paied attention. "That's why he was slightly agressive. It's not important right now." Emerald looked at him unimpressed. She laid her hand on his left side, Mercury hissed at her for the pain she sent through his body by it. "You need to go to a hospital!", she decided but he shook his head. "No. If I go to a hospital they'll call the police and then I'm done for it." 

"Okay, calm down. Just because they search for you does this not mean you're the most wanted of Vale. Also you need to show up there either way or they think you are fleeing. If you tell them what you just told me you're save", she tried to explain. Mercury still shook his head, "Emerald you don't understand. I'm the perfect suspect for this. Do you really believe they will listen to someone like me? They will say I lie, put me into prison, the jury will see asshole 2.863 in me and bye bye freedom." Emerald looked at him pityful. "You know what?", she stood up, " I'll get you some legal pain killers and then we'll see what we do next", and left the room.

He couldn't avoid it to look after her. _Damn that ass_ , Mercury thought to himself and bit his bottom lip but came back to his senses really quick. _Fucking god, Mercury that's no time to be horny_ , he reminded himself.

Emerald came back with two pills and a glass of water. Mercury swallowed both at once, "Thanks." - "You... wanna lie down a bit? We can think of a solution later. You just look...really shitty right now" Rather than being offended by this commet it made him laugh, "wow thanks. Don't hear that often, haha-ow", a new wave of pain run thruough his side. "Yeah maybe some sleep till the blockers show an effect would be nice...", he gestured on the couch he already sat on, "May I?" Emerald nodded and went to get a blanket. She threw it right into his face, wich made him laugh again. "Why so friendly all of the sudden?", he mocked her. "Just shut up and sleep, I need to fix your fucked up situation." Emerald took place at the little bar in their kitchen. Mercury smiled at her over the back of the couch but she sat with her back directed to him. "This hairstyle suits you", he said before he finally laid down to sleep a bit. Emerald took a deep breath to control the colour of her face before she turned around to look at him, but he was already behind the sofa leaning. Relieved she blew out some air and sent her bangs flying a little bit by it. This wouldn't be easy 

  
For solid three hours Mercury slept on Emeralds couch. Meanwhile she wrote down some notes on what they could do. Those notes may had escalated to a little conspiracy theory but she threw them away in an instand after finishing them. When she guessed her plan would go out well, Emerald stood up to brew herself a coffee, she earned definitely earned it. The sounds of the rather loud coffee mashine also woke Mercury up. The first time this week without having a beating ahead of him, it felt good. This good feeling just rose when he spotted Emerald, "Could I get one too?", he asked her still a bit sleepy.

Emerald made a little jump when she suddenly heard his voice behind her. "Of course", she answered after a second of calming down again and put a second mug into the mashine. Mercury couldn't explain it to himself but even though he knew about his shitty situation, he was calm, felt good and didn't worry about a thing right now. Something he only did with her around as he noticed.

With a chilled goan he stood up and walked up to her. A short look on the microwave told him how long he'd slept. "Wow, three hours?", he asked surprised. Emerald put the mugs onto the bar, "Yeah you took a pretty long nap." Both sat down next to each other and stayed quiet for a bit.

"So...", Mercury took a sip of his coffee, "you thought of something?" Emerald looked up at him, "Yes, so first of all; were you at the bar this evening?" - "Urm no, I don't drink cocktails. I just stood there before we went to the beach", he recalled the evening. "The beach, of course! You couldn't do it because you weren't even there when it was supposed to happen!", Emerald called out so suddenly Mercury twiched. "You thought about the fact that I didn't show up at the bar but not that we went to the beach?", he laughed. "Urm.. I kinda only thought about Sun who could make a statement about it so they have poof you're not lying. With one more person to call out your innocence things should be save." - "You would to that for me?" - "What do you mean? I'll just tell the police what happened, nothing special about that", Emerald was slightly confused.

"Urm well", Mercury ran his hand through his hair, it stopped at his neck. His look went down to his coffee, "doesn't your mother... well wouldn't she be mad at you for spending time with me?" Emerald looked at him like a deer in the carlight, was he serious right now!? "Mercury... that's not the proplem here. She won't know about this anyway. Even if so, I don't care. It's more important that the police finds who's truly responsible for this", she said in a strict tone. "Got it m'am", he chuckled to distract himself from the warm feeling that rose in his stomach. "So you want me to go to the police by myself now?" She rolled her eyes. "If they need to catch you, they'll think you are on the run. Something we don't want them to think. Are you able to explain why you were gone for a whole week?", she asked as if she'd be his lawyer. Of course Mercury could explain it but he didn't want to tell them why. He'd just come up with something, shouldn't be too hard. "Yea, sure", he said. "Then let's go", she stood up and went for her jacked. "Generally I would choose the bike but I can't really drive like this", he admitted. "Oh I won't sit on your bike ever again", Emerald said, "I'll drive you to the police and after that to the hospital and at least home if you want", she explained. "We'll see", he mumbled to himself.

So they went to the police department together and registered at the counter. The officer behind looked in disgust at Mercury as if he had raped his own daughter. "Follow me", he growled and walked towards a interrogation room. Emerald now stood there alone, for a solid hour untill the door to the interrogation room finally opened again, Mercury smiled at her shortly. A female detective entered the hallway and asked Emerald to follow her, what she did.

The room she led her was small, it only had a round table with four chairs in it, a notepad on the table. Emerald took seat, the officer opposite her. "So", she began, "Emerald Sustrai, right? You were one of the victims of last weeks incident." Emerald nodded. "Okay, would you please describe the evenings events?", the officer asked her nicely, so Emerald described the evening as detailed as she could from the very beginning. The officer took a few notes during it. The more Emerald mentioned Mercury, the more notes were taken. When she finished her storytelling with "so the ambulance showed up and soon after you guys did too." she thought she could leave but the officer ripped off her notes to have a blank page again. "I'd like you to repeat everything from the moment Mr. Black asked you to go to the beach", the officer demanded. Emerald did that too. When she reached the point both of them were back at the pary the officer interrupted and wanted Emerald to repeat it again. And again and again. But she also was supposed to repeat what happened between Yang and Neon up to what happened directly before she felt sick. Emerald did as she was told, even though it was exhausting after the 5th time.

An hour later they were finally done and she could leave the tiny room again. Mercury sat at the counter and waited patiently. "Oh, done already?", he joked when he noticed her standing next to him. "Seems like it", she replied, "Sorry for the wait." - "Could've been worse", he shrugged and both went to Emeralds car.

"Did they ask you to repeat everything over and over again too?", he asked after Emerald had left the parking lot. "Yeah, it's a psychological trick to see if someone tells the truth. If you think of a lie every detail you say will be the same, no matter how often you repeat the story. It's like a presentation at school. But if you really experienced what you tell then every narration is different. Except you know about this and are really really good at lying", Emerald explained. "Do you have a doctor's degree in simple psychology or something?", he joked around. "Nah, I just like crime stories. I guess the police will talk to Sun on monday and you'll be off the hook. Or did they say something different to you?" - "They just told me that I should stay in city and be rechable for them." - "Please listen to it this time", Emerald asked of him. "I'll try", he smirked at her but she wasn't set on for these kind of jokes right now, but he noticed a bit too late.

Silence fell over them and because he didn't know anything to say besides dumb jokes he looked out of the window, at the shops passing by on his right and mumbled a subdued, "Thanks... by the way..." - "No problem", Emerald replied and turned left to the hospital. "Should I wait here?", she asked him while parking. "I'd apprechiate it", he shortly answered and left the car. This time it took way longer, about two and a half hours later Mercury came back, all bandaged up. "I'm feeling reeeeeally good right now", he said slightly dazed, "and that's not just because I'm here with youu." Emerald smirked, "Did they give you the strong painkillers?", she asked and he leaned back, "Maaybee~" It made Emerald laugh a bit. "Okay, should I drive you home now? What direction?"

With that question she chased most of his dizziness away, "Please don't."


	5. Chapter 5

"But where should I drive you then?", Emerald asked confused, "You're in no condition to wander around." Mercury twitched, "I don't wanna be there. Drop me off wherever you want then", his tone was harsh. Emerald sighed and started the car, both kept quiet for the whole ride.

Mercury only noticed where Emerald had driven them when the car stopped in her driveway. "What are you-", he turned his head to her. "They probably said you should sleep. If you don't want to go home - and I won't let you sleep on the streets - where should I drive you instead?"

He stayed quiet for a bit after her question, she sighed, "I won't drag you into the house, it's up to you." Emerald left the car and went to the front door, where she waited for him to at least leave the car.

When he finally did he also went to the front door but before Emerald could open it Mercury put a hand next to her head. Out of reflex she pressed herself onto the door and looked up to him, _what was he about to do?!_ For the first time today Emeralds head was empty and she hated it. Mercury was way too close, only a few centimeters seperated their bodies, wich made her not just slightly nervous. Bright red met pale grey. Yes, you could definitely see he's on painkillers but those don't make someone act completely different, right?

He leaned down, next to her ear, to whisper a sore "Thank you, Emerald. You really saved my ass today." She swallowed hard. "Y-you're welcome", she stuttered. It took her much willpower not to turn red now. Or give in to her weak knees. Or to collapse right into his bandaged arms. He was still on her ear with his mouth, god it made her nervous.

One second later he noticed himself how close he was and took a really quick step back. His mouth angle twitched shortly. With a little sigh of relief Emerald finally opened the door. "You can sleep on the couch again if you want", she told him and went to the kitchen to clean up their mugs from earlier. He followed her. "May I get another coffee?", he asked politely. Without a word Emerald put a new mug into the coffeemashine. "It'll be done in a minute", she explained before she walked to the bathroom because he couldn't follow her there too.

Relieved that she was finally alone for a second Emerald washed her face with cold water. "That was way to close, damn", she whispered. "And way too hot", she admitted to herself. She couldn't deny that there was somtheing about him that attracted her, made her weak. She opened her ponytail, stroke through her hair and calmed down that way. When the only red thing in her face were her eyes she left the bathroom again.

Mercury had already took place on the couch, still dizzy despite the coffee he apparently swalloed in one go.

"Gosh you'll fall onto the table if you don't lie down properly", she joked. It seemed like he already slept - sitting - because she nearly scared the shit out of him by speaking up. He quickly tunred around and looked at her like a deer into a cars flashlight. She walked pass him and shoved him softly to the side, he fell down to his right.

"Go to sleep, Bambi", she laughed and sat down in the chair. "Did you just call me a... disney character?", he asked, wich made her laugh even more, "Yes I did. What are you gonna do about it?" - "In this state? Nothing, I'll sleep. Later? We'll see", he winked at her before turning around to keep sleeping. _Geez_ , Emerald thought and took her phone. The top messages were from Weiss, she asked when she could come over to study. _Shit_ , Emerald thought, she'd completely forgot about that.

But would it be a problem if Weiss came over? She wouldn't pass the couch to go upstairs so she also wouldn't see Mercury. On the other hand, why did Emerald feel the need to hide him? She knows by now that he's not as bad as his reputation. Also if the feelings she already has for him grow even more there would be no need to hide it so why do it now? 

"Yeah, sorry, i was busy. You can come over if you still want", she texted Weiss.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes", she answered shortly after so Emerald wrote Mercury a note if he'd wake up while she's still upstairs with Weiss, who arrived on time -as always.

Emerald went upstairs to her room with her. "Do you want to repeat something from monday or study for our history test next week?", she asked her guest. "Like you need to repeat mondays stuff. We'll work on history. I can't afford another B+ and you're top of our class", Weiss set. Emerald smirked, the same Schnee additude as always. With her books she took seat next to her friend and went with her through everything since their last meeting. She also showed her some tricks to remember cretain details like dates that are important for the test.

"You got it?", she asked when they were done. "Most of it. I'll go through the notes again at home. If there's still something unclear, I'll let you know it." As they put back their books Weiss asked her friend a bit chary, "Do you... still feel sick because last week?" - "Sick? Not since I left the hospital. We all kinda overdramatized it, we just needed to throw up. It could've been way worse."

Weiss didn't look at her, with an uncomfortable look on her face her eyes went down on her own fingers in her lap. "Of course but still... something happened. I just... I should've checked the guests. In the future no one who isn't invited will get on the Schnee property!" Emerald sat down next to her. "Calm down, Weiss. Things happend and now you know better. No one got badly hurt, everyone's still alive. We should be greatful about it. Also, the police will find who's responsible sooner or later." Weiss laughed bitter, "Yeah, they want to check Sun. The most innocent soul in Vale." - "Wait... how do you know that?" - "He said to me that he got a call, they want to 'talk' on monday." - "Maybe they just want to ask a view questions about the evening. Don't think about it too much for now, okay? Everything's still up to the open." - "Ugh I know. I just... hate this. Why can't it be a simple case with the responsible already in jail?! Didn't they search for Mercury? I'm sure when they got him the case is closed."

"Hey!", now Emerald was a bit mad, "don't judge a book by it's cover. Have you ever talked to him?" - "Why should I?" - "There. You don't know anything about him." - "You neither. Since when do you even care about him? Because of your little smalltalks in school? Please, I could hold them with Coco if I want but this wouldn't mean we know each other or make us friends." - "He just couldn't do it, Weiss." - "Why? What makes you so sure about it?!" - "I was with him when those drugs probably were put into the grenadine, okay?!" The little rage that built up during their conversation in Weiss' face left for confusion, "Why were you with him?" Emerald shrugged, "I was curious?" - "Curious for what?" -"If I'd know, I'd tell you."

Weiss scanned her friend with a suspicous look, "Emerald Sustrai, do you have a crush on him?!" She returned her look unimpressed, "No, not really." Weiss' expression went from suspicous to shocked, "Did you have a one night stand at our beach?!" - "Snrt", Emerald laughed, "of course, that's it. You totally got me Weiss", she laughed sarcastically. "Hey!", the white haired girl squeaked. "Sorry but you know how absurd this is", Emerald kept laughing. "But then... what did you do?!", Weiss kept asking. Emerald - still laughing - said, "We just hung out a bit. Believe it or not, he's not that bad. And definitely not a whore. At leat not on the level of Melanie and Militia who try to fuck everything and everyone who crosses their path."

With that Weiss had a new topic to talk about, "Oh Gosh, did you know, Melanie tried to hit on Scarlett on thursay?!" - "Scarlett? For real?" - "Yes", Weiss laughed, "Guess she thought he'd be less gay for her." - "Well the twins think very much of themselves what they'll never be", Emerald shrugged, "But to throw yourself onto someones high class gay ass is pretty desperate." Weiss rose an eyebrow, "Have they ever done something... not deperate? I doubt it." - "Also true", Emerald admitted. "Were they at the party last week?", she asked.

Weiss thought for a bit, "No, haven't seen them. Better this way. They would've been really busy with all those refuses." Both of them laughed for a bit.

They kept talking for about an hour before Weiss left. "I'll go though the notes at home again", she said already in the door. "And text me, I know", Emerald repeated, "See you on monday!" She kept standing in the doorframe till Weiss had left the parking log.

Emerald went back inside, into the kitchen to get something to drink. To her own surprise Mercury stood at the stove and swung a pan. She stopped in the doorframe to process this rather unexpected picture. It took him not long to notice her standing there. "When I woke up I looked around a bit and decided to make dinner", he explained. Emerald walked towards him. "You... made dinner?", she couldn't really believe it. "Like I told you just now, yes", Mercury gave Emerald a short look. "You can cook?!", she asked again. "Generally yes but if you keep standing there in my way I can't garuantee for anything", he joked, grabbed her carefully by her waist and lifted her up on the counter so she'd sit behind him. "Hey", she laughed but didn't stand up, "okay let's rephrase the question; why are you cooking?"

With his back to her Mercury began to count, "Well I've slept half a day on your couch, you drove me to the hospital and you didn't reject me in the first place", his voice lowered and got a bit softer with the last part. It made Emerald smile a bit, "How couldn't I?", she asked rhetorical, he didn't answer.

When he prepared two plates for them Emerald put her head to the side, with a playfully tone she once again said, "I never expected that cooking would be a trait of yours. This looks delicious." He turned around once again and took this one step towards her. He put his hands next to her thighs onto the counter. In her position Emerald was higher than him and therefore had to look down.

"What kind of character traits did you expect, Emerald?", he leaned in towards her face. "Let's say it this way; I doubt you seduced your partners with some cooking and good talk but rather with..", she squinted down to his lips, "... more simple methods." 

"Is that everything I'm in your eyes?", he asked a little bit down. "Mercury, I don't really know you. After last week I doubt that what people say about you is entiely true but that doesn't mean I can assess you spot on. You seemed more like a go-getter than a cook till now." She put one hand on his. "Where did you learn it from?", she asked to change the topic. "By myself", he said, "I was the only one at home who had enough motivation to make something to eat."

Emerald wouldn't question why that was the case, it will probably just upset him more. "By the way", he put her down on the floor again, "we should eat before it gets cold."


	6. Chapter 6

"Out of my way!", Emerald screamed at the other students who crammed the hallway. She was already late for her history class - in her own eyes. She still had 5 minutes to reach the classroom but in such a full hallway this would be hard to achieve even for her.

Suddenly the students seperated like the water did in front of Moses. Even though Emerald was rather confused she kept running. Then she spotted the reason for the sudden movement; Mercury walked in the opposite direction and still looked like he had a fight with some policemen - that's at least what people chattered about after he appeard back at school. That's also why he was able to devide the mass with his presence. He winked at Emerald as she run by. She made it to her test in time thanks to him.

Since monday Mercury attened school on time in the morning and didn't leave for a few hours at afternoon. Maybe because the police had told him to stay in the city, maybe because he wanted to see Emerald as often as possible. Of course it was because of Emerald, like he cared what the police said to him. 

After their dinner at hers the other day Mercury had decided to leave. He couldn't arrange it with himself to stay any longer. He told her he'd go home, wich he did but only after a few hours of driving.

When the sun had as set Mercury had sneaked into his own house to not wake up Marcus under any circumstances. To his own surpise he didn't even notice his own son was at home all sunday. Mercury had slept the whole day. Not nearly as good as at Emeralds but sleep was sleep.

At their meeting on monday Detective Rainart informed him that Sun confirmed his testimony. The police wouldn't investigate in his direction on this case anymore. Mercury shrugged it off as always like he didn't care but when Detective Rainart mentioned 'a girl' Mercury shot down. Emerald must not be mentioned in this house, never ever. He told him that he just met her in front of the department by coincidence. Rainart nodded, he knew this wasn't the truth. After his visit Marcus knew his son was present but he held back. Maybe he didn't get that the police wouldn't show up at their house again. Mercury sure wouldn't change a thing about that. Theoretically he could keep on going with dealing drugs now but he didn't want to be main subject in such investigations again.

  
After school he caught Emerald off guard in the stairwell. Well he tried to hold her back till everyone in front of them would be out of sight but Emerald twisted his ankle because she didn't saw who grabbed her hand all of the sudden.

"U- Ah it's just me, lemme go! It's just me", Mercury whimpered in pain. Emerald let go of him in an instand and growled, "Geez, what did you think by that?!" Even though he tried to shake the pain out of his hand Mercury tried to keep to his rather chilled manner and leaned onto the wall, "I wanted to offer you a ride home?" Emerald laughed, "I told you, I'll never sit on your bike again." 

"Aw come ooon, I'll be careful. Promise." She still denied, "I'm here with my own car. Also I've got training now. And won't ride on your bike again." She saw that something cracked in his eyes so she shortly grabbed his hand, "but thanks for the offer." He gave her a short smirk - mostly to hide his disappointment - and nodded to the door to show that she should leave. She smiled at him and left for her training. This smile made him way too weak.

Still a bit sad about her refusal Mercury went to his bike. He sat on, ready to go, but where? He choose the mall.

While walking through the huge halls a hand suddenly shoved into the back pocket of his jeans. First he thought someone wanted to rob him but then he remembered that he had nothing to rob. "Hey, hotstuff", the hands owner whispered the same second as she touched him. Mercury twitched to the side to seperate himself from this other person, wich turned out to be Melanie Malachite. "Geez, what do you want?", he asked annoyed. "You seem bored, wanna go somewhere and have a little bit of fun?", she asked with a seducive look on her face, her hand on Mercurys body again. "Not the fun you're asking for, epecially not with you", he denied her offer. "Oh but whyy, don't act like you're a saint. You like it just as dirty as I", she kept going. He just rolled his eyes and put her hand down, "I'm not that desperate to fuck everything in my way, like you and your sister. Moreover, what you just did was sexual harassment, wich would only be recognised as such if I'd be a woman. Just leave me alone", he made clear and kept walking.

Great, that's how you ruin someones mood within seconds. Annoyed he went back to his bike and drove home. Without hessitation - and beating - he made something to eat for himself and his father. If he'd do this every day Marcus wouldn't hurt him or at least only when something's wrong - in his eyes.

Quietly Mercury went upstairs and ate in his room, far away from his father. While watching a movie he kept gazing over on his phone. He had left Emerald his number on the note she had written for him about Weiss, and waited now all week long that she'd text him but nothing happened till now. _Maybe I should take her out on saturday,_ he thought and caught himself thinking this too deep through, though the reason she hadn't texted him untill now could've been that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. _Would this be a date then? No, why would I want a date with her. Just hanging out a bit._

He laid down, feet upwards on the wall. While thinking he threw a ball up and down. _I can't show up at hers just like that... okay maybe tomorrow would be a better time. I could ask her at school. Still the question what to do... I could drive her up to the mountains... but she hates my bike. Why does she hate my bike again?! She never told me... I'll just ask her. Hopefully she won't deny. I mean why should she; Emerald let me sleep at hers and seemd to enjoy my company. ... or did she just pity me..._

The ball hit his face and bounced off on the floor. With this thought his mind went blank. What if she really did just pity him? What if she doesn't feel the same electric bizzle when they accidently touch, doesn't feel calm in his company, her heart doesn't skip a beat when seeing him? That's at least what he feels with her around. What this really meant for him, he wasn't sure. It's way too different to what he felt for other girls untill now to explain it. Well now he'd ruined his mood all by himself so he could as well go to bed. He would ask her out tomorrow and maybe ask her why she helped him last weekend. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. 


	7. Chapter 7

The world just seemd to hate Mercury again. Half a week with no shit going down seemed to be too much because eh didn't cross Emeralds path the whole day.

He felt hated by everything right now but that's nothing new for him. He could still try it next week or really visit her at home to ask her out. It worked once so why not a second time?

"Hey there, didn't see you all day", someone right next to him suddenly said and ripped him out of is thoughts by it, "had a fallback to not attending class after not even a week of doing so?", Emerald teased him. It made him smile a bit, "I'm just not as busy as you running around from extra class to extra class." She rolled her eyes. "But if we're already on it; are you free tonight?", he straight up asked her on what she thought for a second, "Yea sure, why not. What do you wanna do?"

He ran through his hair, "Urm yeah this would contain my bike." She groaned, "To go where?"

"Vales Peak?"

"You'll drive carefully?"

"Of course", he promised her. "Okay, when will you pick me up?", she kept asking. "8 pm?", he suggested. "Great, see you later", she gave him a short smile and turned right, he kept walking straight. _That was easy_ , he thought with a little smirk on is lips.

To Emeralds luck she had no choice to think this through too deep because of her next class. Therefore Mercury did the part. He just didn't get why she told him, she'll never ride his bike again but now didn't argue much about it. Truth was, she just couldn't stay calm while being pressed against his back but he must not know about that anytime soon in her eyes.

For him school was over so he drove up to Vales Peak, well his own part of it. They wouldn't be alone for a second on the official part, the opposite of what he intended. He acted like this cold stone was his living room and he needed to clean it up first to make a good impression, like this train hadn't left the station long ago. Well he brought up a box with drinks and some snacks anyway.

Emerald on the other hand had lessons till 4 pm and only when she arrived at home she finally processed what she agreed on for tonights. Would this be a date? Should she wear something special? On the other hand, they will take the bike, so nothing special. And Vales Peak, that's a place where people their age meet to party into the weekend with more... sexual outcome. Maybe he just wanted to show up shortly and then leave for something else. That thought didn't really help with her overthinking at the moment.

After dinner with her mother Emerald rushed upstairs and looked at her closet like it would tell her the meaning of life. And then suddenly it did. Well, she just thought straight for two seconds and came to the conclusion that she should just wear something comfortable. So she pulled out her favourite shorts and a simple top. Around her waist she tied a hoddie, just in case they would stay long enough outside.

Exactly at 8 pm she said goodbye to Cinder and walked out on the street. Mercury already stood at the sidewalk, a smile hushed over his lips as he saw her, "On time as always", he greeted her. "You too exceptionally, as I see", she teased and stopped in front of him. He handed her his helmet. "Ready to go?" She put it on and asked, "You still got only one?" - "I'm afraid this won't change anytime soon", he laughed as she took seat behind him. "Remember, carefully", Emerald reminded him on his promise, wich he never attended to break in the first place, but she still pressed onto him as if her life depended on it while he drove through the city in a very human way, while se still couldn't deny that he didn't mind. But now's not the time to provoke her yb driving even faster.

When Mercury left the road up to Vales Peak he could her Emerald scream through the helmet, "You sure that's the right way?!" - "100%", he shouted into the wind, her grip tightend. He could feel how Emerald questioned his sanity right now. He took a turn so the path he drove was parallel to the road again and only a few minutes later Mercury stopped the bike.

Emerald looked around. This wasn't Vales Peak, this was way better. She got off the bike and stood next to Mercury while pulling off the helmet. Her hair was a mess, a cute mess in his eyes. She gave him the helmet back, his hand landed on hers. "How did you find this place?", she asked stunned, still holding onto the helmet, not pulling her hand back from his. "By accident. I was on my way to the official peak and my bike struggled a bit. When I pulled over to stop I saw the little path, where I rolled the bike in to look at it properly without being drove over. I wondered where the path led to, so I followed." - "And you've never seen anyone else up here?", she kept asking. "Nah, it's all mine." He didn't pull back from the helmet either. "Perfect place to murder someone", she teased. At first he looked at her kinda shocked because he didn't expect this to be one of her first thoughts on that, but then he joined her laughing. He also finally took back the helmet and hung it onto the steering gear.

"But I bet you use this place rather different. From what I saw the view up here is just made to impress girls", she kept laughing but seemed a bit insecure about what she just said. Carefully Mercury laid an arm around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer. He still sat on his bike so there was no height difference between them. "You are the first person I've brought up here", he whispered into her ear as if it was his most hidden secret. She gulped and apologized with an embarrassed voice. He let go of her and stood up from the bike, "It's okay. Who would think different if everything people know about me is that I deal drugs and fuck myself through the city."

"I should know better by now", she was disappointed of herself for judging him on his reputation. "It's not wrong. It's just... people think if a guy has much sex he's a playboy and works to impress every girl he wants to fuck with a complicated plan and all. That's not it. At least not with me. Way too much outlay for such a little thing." He took her hand to guide her to the top view on the edge, where he sat down on the rock. She sat down next to him as he kept talking, "Like the Malachite twins act it up just not that desperate." Emerald laughed a bit, "Okay okay I got it. No need to compare yourself to those whores." He still held her hand. "I...feel honored that you brought me up here." She also didn't let go of his.

They looked down on the city as is slowly lit up while the sky first went pale and then got darker with every minute. Their view went south so they couldn't see the sun set like those on the actual viewplace. They could only tell by the skys colour if the sun was already gone yet. But they didn't notice anyway, just like they didn't notice how the space between them shrunk with every degree of temperature falling, because they were too recessed into their conversation. Emeralds head rested on Mercurys shoulder by now. They talked about nearly everything, some things got more detailed than others, some contained only one word.

"So", Emerald lifted her head, only to turn around a bit and rest it on Mercurys lap, "are you planning on repeating this or will this be a one time thing?", she asked. He looked down on her, "Didn't think about it but since you overcame yourself and sat on my bike again, sure why not, there is no reason why I should say no to this again. Why you ask?" - "Oh I'm just thinking of buying a helmet for myself." The smile on his face grew wide. "That's up to you", he just said.

Her focus went pass his face to the sky. "The stars sure are beautiful today", she said. "Yeah they are", he agreed on her. Their eyes met, "you're not even looking up." - "Trust me, I've got a top view", he smirked on what Emerald grew slightly red. 

"If..", Mercury started after a little while of silence, "you want to do this more often and also think of buying a helmet for it... why didn't you text me the past few days?" By now he had also laid down to look up to the stars, he just didn't have a pillow like Emerald.

"How was I supposed to?", she aksed confused. Mercury shot up to look her in the eyes, "What do you mean? I added my number onto the note you wrote for me", he said just as confused as she was. "O-oh... this one probably ended up in the garbage can. Soon after you left our cleaner showed up", she admitted. He hid a smile, "You have a cleaner?" She avoided eyecontact, "well, my mother does", Emerald pulled out her phone and gave it to him with a new contact file, "Do you want to correct her mistake?", she asked with a charming smile, how could he resist that. Within seconds he typed his number and gave her phone back. She put it away and kept gazing at the stars. Maybe every few seconds into his eyes because he still looked down on her.

When he finally lifted his head up the ocean caught his attention. "Hey...", he slowly started to catch her attention, "You told me your phobia for water wasn't as bad as Neptuns. As far as I know he's barely able to take a shower. How bad is it with you?", he asked curious. She looked at him for a few seconds, wich felt like an eternity for Mercury so he quickly added, "You don't have to answer of course, if I crossed a line-", she interrupted, "No it's fine. I am able to take a shower without meditation beforehand. I also can go into a pool but only if the water goes maximum till here", she drew a line across her stomach, directly underneath her ribcage, "if it goes higher I might get a panic attack." - "This explains a lot", he nodded, "but do you know how to swim?", he kept asking. "Yes. I had swimming classes when I was 6 years old...", she looked away. "That sounds like you've got the phobia before that", Mercury assumed and Emerald nodded.

He laid his head to the side, with one hand he carefully pulled Emeralds face back to him, so he could look into her eyes. "Does your mother know about it?", he asked concerned. Emerald blinked a few times, "I told her." Clever answer but Mercury shook his head a bit, "I told my mother much stuff, like not to leave or that I'm hungry or bleeding, but she never listened to me. So does she know, Emerald?"

"Probably not", she sighed, "the teacher at swimming school told her at the beginning that fear of the water would be normal if you can't swim. But she also noticed that's not all with me. She just didn't tell Cinder. Because she paid them more than enough to teach me, the teachers did everything to let me feel save and well... teach me. But Cinder never went with me on something that contained swimming so I guess...", her voice broke. Mercury therefore finished her sentance, "She doesn't care?" Emerald nodded hesistantly. He sighed, "Sorry." She shrugged, "It's okay. Really." The corner of his mouth lifted a bit, "Sorry for runing the mood." She thought of returning a question like his but didn't know anything like this about him. Emerald clearly wouldn't ask about his bruises again for now. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"You live alone with your father?", she then asked. "Yeah", he growled, "My mother came after 14 years to the conclusion that kids are in fact exhausting, even though it's only one. Her also came to mind that she didn't really like my father anymore but no one could blame her for that one, he's a pain in the ass." It surprised Emerald that he spoke so easily about this but she didn't know that what he just told her was only a half truth. "That's why you learned to cook?" He shrugged it off, "Yes. Sooner or later you need to learn it anyway. It's not that bad", he lied, "well I survived it." - "You're really strong", she complimented him. It made him laugh because it was a lie and she didn't even know it. "Says the adopted one", he simply replied and laid back down before his expression could tell her anything else.

It took them another few hours untill they decided to go home. Emerald put on her hoddie and Mercurys helmet when they stood next to the bike. He drove her home just as carefully as up the mountain, once again he stopped the bike on the sidewalk. Emerald got off and pulled off the helmet, it left her hair in a huge mess. Mercury chuckled, "Wait let me fix that." Carefully he put her strands of hair where they more or less belonged. Her look went down on her feet while he fiddled with her hair. Suddenly she felt something short, warm behind her ear. Mercury had kissed her softly. "Good night", he whispered. Her head shot back up, their eyes met. "Good night", she controlled herself not to stutter and took a step back, "And drive carefully", she reminded him. "Always", with a grin he put on his helmet and drove off pretty loud. That on carefully.

As soon as he was gone Emerald ran into the house, upstairs to her room. She threw herself onto the bed and called Penny, who answered the call after about one minte. "Emerald, it's 2 am, why are you calling?!", she aksed sleepy. "Penny, I think I'm in love!", Emerald panicked. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So?", Penny asked a little bit annoyed of the late night call, "I think I want to sleep."

"Pleeeaaase Penny, if you hang up I won't sleep all night", Emerald begged. "Mpf fine", Penny growled, "what's the problem?"

"I think I'm in love."

"With?"

"...Mercury."

Silence was all that Emerald got in response. "Penny, are you still there?", she asked. "You fell in love with Mercury Black?!", she asked disbelieving. "Well yeah, seems like it", Emerald said. "Okay okay, let's repeat that, you think you love Mercury?", Penny aked again.

"Damn, yes now stop asking the same question again, you've been teasing me on that the last few weeks why are you so shocked now?!", Emerald hissed at her. "This only seemed like a little crush that'd be over in a few weeks. You know, the 'i want what I can't have' type of thing", Penny justified her actions. "Why can't I have him?", Emerald asked. "Because he's a troublemaker, a whore, a drug dealer. Everything a girl like you doesn't really need or want", Penny explained. And she made Emerald slightly mad with that. "He may be a troublemaker but he stopped dealing drugs. You haven't talked to him even once, Penny. He's nice!"

"Nice?," Penny asked, "sure that he doesn't want you just for sex?" - "No he... he showed me a special place, we just sat there and talked for hours. That's nothing he'd do for sex. He's also clever enough to know that I won't just have sex with him and go on. I feel good around him, Penny."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt by him." - "He won't hurt me. Mercury said that he's straight forward about having sex and that the girls are too. And that's not the case with me", Emerald explained. "Okay but please don't rush into it. Maybe it's still just a crush." - "W-well... maybe...", Emerald mumbled. "Maybe you sleep a few hours and we'll talk later. I could join you on your morning run?", Penny suggested. "Sounds good...", Emerald yawned. "Then good night, see you at eight." 

"EIGHT?!", Emerald asked shocked but Penny had already hung up. She sighed again but laid down. This didn't really help her calm down but she hoped that their run will do the part. For now she went to bed, maybe this already helped.

Meanwhile Mercury sneaked into his house, careful not to wake Marcus up. But he snorred so loud, Mercury could dance through the house with a tuba and no one would notice. Relieved he threw himself on his bed. _What an evening_ , he thought happy. Yes, he was happy, felt good, calm. Even his sleep was better than usual.

At least till he woke up, or was roused. Instead of being mad he just asked what time it was. "1 pm, why?", Marcus asked back confused. With a deep sigh Mercury stood up and shoved his father out of his way to go into the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

He made something to eat, shoved his father once again out of his way and disappeared in his room again. He really needed to repair the doors lock so his father couldn't just run in whenever he wants. Mercury grabbed his phone; one message 10:30 am, unknown number.

"Good morning, I don't know about you but I had a great time yesterday. I'd really like to repeat that some time."

With a little grin he saved the number and answered Emerald.

Her morning run didn't help her like she hoped it to. Well, Penny didn't help, the run was relaxing. In the end they were at the same point like at 2am; Penny was worried that Mercury will only use and disappoint her friend. But she trusted Emeralds judgment on him since she didn't know any more than what people said about him.

When she was back home and left the shower Emerald finally got her hands on her phone to text Mercury about last night. Now he just needed to answer. And he sure took his time for that. She had already worked on school stuff, made herself a little meal and slept for a bit before anything but woke up to the sound of her mother walking through the hallway with yet another man, pretty early for her usual manner. Normally Emerald would turn annoyed around and keep sleeping but her phone caught her attention.

"Anytime"

A smile hushed over her face. Playfully she typed "How about now?" But she couldn't send it, right? ... right?

A door fell loud into it's lock. _Okay I need to leave_ , Emerald thought and sent the message. Only a few minutes later she got an answer.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute ;)"

Her phone fell out of her hand onto her mattress. In high speed Emerald changed into something that wasn't a pyjama and did her hair. It would be a mess as soon as she puts off the helmet anyway but no need to start with a mess beforehand. The same events took place in another house. Mercury questioned why he had even accepted her offer, while he changed. What were they supposed to do?! They sure would find something but still, what led him to meet her so soon again?! But he wouldn't cancel this now. How could he when he felt so good around her?

With his helmet in one hand and the keys in the other he left the house. when he arrived at hers a few minutes later Emerald already stood outside on the sidewalk and waited for him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Missed me?", Mercurys voice came dull through the helmet. Emerald smirked a bit, "Like I would tell you that." He took off the helmet and returned the smile, "I take that as a yes."

She took the helmet from his hands and looked down on it. "Where do you wanna go?", he asked her and eyed her posture. "I don't care, just away from here." 

"Did something happen?", he asked hesistantly. "No", Emerald said with a firm voice and put on the helmet. "Drive where ever you want", she took place behind him. He shrugged and drove off to a cafe.

That was something Emerald didn't expect but as Mercury got off the bike and saw the confused look in her eyes he just said, "What, I didn't have a coffee today. You want to go inside or not?" She pulled off the helmet. "Did you just wake up or what?", she teased him but he just nodded and went into the cafe. With a little laugh she followed him and sat down on a small table.

_Pft, 'troublemaker'_ , Emerald thought for herself and laughed a bit, watching him on the counter.

As Mercury sat down opposite her he asked, "You really want nothing?" She chuckled, "Nah, I'm good. Other than you, I were already on a morning run at eight." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Those and his eyes were everything Emerald could see of his face right now because he was hidden behind the huge mug. "Are you insane or something?", he asked her while putting down the mug again.

_Yes, because of you_ , Emerald thought. But instead she said, "Very funny. How could I displace my friend on a weekly ritual? Also I've slept a bit afterwards." 

"And then you decided to meet me again? Seems like something went wrong there", he joked and took another sip of his coffee.

"I think everything went pretty well today", Emerald admitted, her eyes searched his while her head was slightly lowered.

This was such a sudden statement, Mercury choked on his coffee. "Are you sure about that?", he asked coughing. This reaction unsettled Emerald big time but she tried to hide it. She could go crazy on that later. "Urm yes. Why shouldn't I?"

With a sigh Mercury put his now empty mug aside. "I'm not really a company of your standards."

Emerald scoffed, "So? Do I look like I care about something like that?" He had stepped right into a mine. "If I would", she kept going on her building up rage, "do you really think I would've accepted your offer from yesterday?" 

"Su-" She didn't even let him answer. "Sure not!"

Some other guests began to turn into their direction. Nothing's better than coffee and drama, right?

"Even if so, would we have talked for six hours if all I care about are standards?"

"Emerald I ge-"

"You know what? Since I only care about standards and what others think about me", she stood up, "I should leave, because everyone in here looks at me", she hissed at the watching guests and actually left the cafe, in wich the chatters started again. All of them about the scene they just witnessed 

Mercury quickly grabbed his helmet and rushed after her. Outside the cafe he called for her "Emerald stop. Please just- hey no not faster, stop!" He needed to jogg a bit to catch up, "Worng direction, Em", he tried so say calm.

"No, the bus stop is right there. And don't call me Em", she grumbled. He grabbed her hand to stop her, what she did, "I'm sorry, okay?! Is this what you want to hear? It was a joke. By now I know very well that you're not as superficial as some of your friends", gently he pulled her to the next wall and leaned in front of her. He lowered his voice, "But it wasn't necessary to make such a scene." 

"Since when do you care?", she asked with a sassy tone in her voice. Seems like she wasn't that mad anymore. 

"Everyone in there thinks I've cheated on you or something. Not really something I want to be added to the list."

"So you _do_ care", she looked at him with a sassy grin. "Yes", he hissed, "about some things I actually do care. Are you happy now?! That's what you wanted to achieve by that?"

"Calm down. Now you are making a scene", she rolled her eyes, already sorry for what she did in the cafe, but she wouldn't admit it right away.

"Then we're even", he hissed and let go of her. Puzzled she looked after him as he walked towards his bike. "You leave me here alone now?", she shouted after him. "You wanted to take the bus, didn't you?", he asked with a slight chuckle but kept walking. Out of concept Emerald caught up to him and stopped Mercury with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on, you said we were even", she leaned up and whispered, "how about we drive up to the mountain again and forget about this. What do you say?"

His impulse was to say no and leave her like she wanted to in the first place, but damn the way she asked. He wanted to be alone with her again, he could forget the shitty world he lives in for a bit. "Are you sure you want to hang out with me even more?", he began to tease her, "I mean, I'm the type mothers warn her daughters about. The type that don't follow any rules."

Her mouth twitched to a short smile, "Yeah we just argued about that and you know the answer." Emerald grabbed the helmet and put it on on her way to the bike. "You comin or am I gonna drive on my own?", she asked jokingly but rather than laugh she triggered Mercury to sit on the bike within milliseconds. "No one's gonna move the most expensive thing I own, except for me", he said with a stern voice. She blinked surprised but didn't say anything. Rather she took place behind him and laid her arms around his waist. He had to admit - once again - to himself that he enjoyed her touch.

When they arrived at the top of Vales Peak Emerald literally jumped off the bike and walked to the edge and sat down, the helmet placed behind her back. Mercury looked at her for a bit and caught himself biting his bottom lip. He shook his head as he noticed and stood up.

"Are you sure nothing happened?", he repeated his question from earlier while he picked up the helmet and hung it on the steer. She seemd pretty off to him and what she just did was exact same thing he did when the world hated him most.

She kept quiet, only leaned back a bit. He sat down next to her, one leg bend so he could lean on his knee. As he looked at her from the side he noticed that her eyes were closed. "Emerald?", he asked again, no reaction. Because Emerald sure as hell wouldn't talk about her crush with said crush. She knew he meant the reason why she wanted to leave her home so abruptly without any plan but this was part of it.

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a split second, his gaze was on the city below them. She closed her eyes again, though she would regret this after what she was about to say because she wanted to see his reaction. "I just felt uncomfortable at home, that's all." He didn't even get what she meant at first but as it sunk in his head shot to the side to look at her quite concerned. She felt more comfortable with him than at her own home?! That's horrible.

Well after a few more seconds of thinking Mercury noticed that this wasn't horrible at all. It meant she liked his company, right? She felt better with him than at home! But he didn't know the given circumstances at home... This could still not be that good.

"If I question this decision again, you'll be mad, right?", he joked and actually made her laugh. "Yes, because you should stop questioning your own value to others."

"Do you want to talk about it?", he tried to redirect the topic. She finally opened her eyes again and looked confused at him, "Your value?" He shook his head, "What made you uncomfortable." Emerald turned her gaze down to the city and kept quiet. Mercury was just about to say something when she began to speak herself. "It's nothing, really. When your mother comes home with a stranger for a one night stand... at afternoon... you just tend to feel uncomfortable being in the same house."

"Wait that's all?", he asked. "I literally just told you that it's nothing, so yes", Emerald growled. "Calm down, I didn't say anything against it", Mercury defended himself, "it's just a rather unexpected reason. A slap or a loud argument was what I expected."

Emerald looked at him in quite a shocked manner. "Cinder would never hurt me! What kind of a mother would she be if she'd do?! The youth office would've never allowed her to take me." Mercury raised an eyebrow on that outburst. Yes, she would be a terrible mother and a way worse adoptive on that. "The youth office also doesn't put kids to singles. Usually."

"Why are you picking up a fight again?", Emerald asked harshly. "I'm not picking up a fight, I'm just telling facts and don't want to argue with you again." She sighed, "Do you think I don't know that Cinder left a little extra credit to get me?", she started and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I just don't get why."

"Because singles can't adopt kids", Mercury answered. Emerald couldn't believe him. She let her head fall front onto her knees and began to cuckle but to him it made no visual differance to crying, wich made him more than just uncomfortable. It kinda hurt him because he had no clue how to handle a crying girl. Or anyone crying in general. But then she lifted her head again and simply laughed. Now that was a view.

Mercurys mouth twitched to a little smile for a split second because of it. "I meant why she'd do this for _me_ ", Emerald kept laughing. Mercury held it back to be caught by her charming laugh. Instead he just shrugged, "She probably saw something in you. Just ask." She kept laughing but also shook her head as it faded away. "She's not the type of mother who talkes about... feelings and all that stuff if it isn't really really necessary."

"That would be the case when...?", he asked slightly interested but Emerald just shrugged, "I'm gonna tell you when it happened."

"That sounds more sad than it probably is."

"Yeah it does. But it doesn't really bother me." She put her knees down again and looked to the city.

They kept talking for a bit and without any other argument. The same atmosphere as last night came upon them but they had to break it at some point and go home. That point was when both their stomaches growled but Mercury rather drove her home than go somewhere to eat with her just to admit that his last money was spent for the coffee earlier.

When Emerald gave him back his helmet she didn't let go of it but instead leaned against it and against Mercury by it. "Thanks for the rescue", she whispered and left a light kiss on his cheek. After that she was gone. Way too fast in his eyes. "See you on monday", was the last thing she said before she really disappeared behind the door. Luckily she couldn't see how he stood there for a few more seconds before he put on the helmet with a big grin and drove off.

Inside Emerald directly ran into Cinder. "Oh, you're back. We left something for you to eat."

"Yea, tha- wait. We??", Emedald asked confused. "Yes, we. Henry and I made somtheing together", Cinder acted as if it'd be something normal to happen when she had visitors. Emerald just rolled with it, "uh, yeah, thanks", and went to the kitchen.

There she could finally process what she just did. Did she really kiss Mercury?! Well she liked to do it. She liked to do way more than just that but Pennys words always came back into her mind whenever she thought about it. She didn't really expect Mercury to simply use her for anything. He barely touched her till now.

He just... he also kissed her.

Her cheeks turned red at the thought of it. She better ate upstairs so no one would see her blush and ask stupid questions. In her room Emerald turned on the tv and some random show on Netflix. The main point was to be distracted by it. Unfortunately it didn't help at all. She was already kind of afraid of his actual reaction to this on monday. Probably he'll forget till then. Why should such a thing be a big deal to him?

But what if it was? What if Mercury mentions it the next time they see each other?! On the other hand would it allow her to ask the same thing, because she sure wouldn't forget the fact that he kissed her. She should just calm down, shouldn't think about it too much. Emerald put the empty plate aside and changed to a movie that actually helped. She'll see what happens on monday. 


	10. Chapter 10

On monday exactly nothing happened. At least nothing new. When Emerald and Mercury crossed each others path they either just greeted or talked for a little bit. No one mentioned the weekend but they left more than enough hints that they liked to do something like that again. This got repeated so much over weeks that everyone else also noticed.

"So, when will he take you out?", Yang asked in the cafeteria after Weiss complained about how obvious Emerald was with her crush on him. Ruby, who didn't really pay attention, lifted her head up from her comic, "Like on a date or with a sniper rifle?", she asked confused.

Emerald shrugged with a slight smirk on her lips, "Will be a surprise. How will you take Oscar out", she teased the youngest at the table. "I... nothing!", she squeaked. "Yang?", she asked her sister in slight panic. "Oh, I took the sniper rifle on Blake, isn't that obvious?", Yang joked and looked at her girlfriend, who still stood in the line for food. Blake recently got a haircut, wich made Yang stare with even more heart eyes at her than usual.

"I doubt that this helps Ruby", Penny brought up, Emerald couldn't hold it anymore. She broke out on laughter. "Just ask him out, Ruby", she said between her laughs. "How should I start such a conversation?", the black haired girl asked insecure. "Oh, leave that to-", Emerald began but Weiss interrupted, "To yourself, Ruby. As long as you don't get a date on your own with your preacious Mr. Black you won't give dating adviced to anyone." She had spat out his name.

"What if I just wanted to say 'Yang'?", Emerald asked Weiss a bit too harsh. A slight blush of embarrassement rose on her pale face, "That's no big difference. If Yang could deliver good dating advices, Ruby wouldn't have to ask now." Penny let her gaze fly over everyone at the table, "what just means no one of us can deliver good dating advices." Truth on that.

To their luck Blake finally arrived and changed the topic. As they later left the cafeteria the group passed the biology labs, wich Oscar just left. Emerald may have given Ruby a little nudge with her hip in his direction, but no one could proove why the girl in a bright red jacked fell down. For her luck Oscar was juuust in the right position and he caught her juuust in time. The other girls left the huge blushing mess behind and made their way to the gym. 

  
Though Emerald and Mercury met at least once a week for the past months- and maybe've seen each other by accident at some parties - what Yang said was still a question. None of their meetings was ever declared as a date. They weren't declared as anything. They just met and mostly talked about everything what came on their mind. But they didn't restrict those meetings on the secret rock, they also went to cafes, on events, they even met once at the beach, or at least the street next to it.

For Mercury things quite changed at home since they started meeting on a regular basis. Well, he made things change. With the perfect balance of not being at home and 'behave' when he is. He just wanted to reduce the possibility of visible bruises because Emerald would ask about every single one of them and not back down before she got an answer. Of course Mercury couldn't avoid everything, his abdomen still looked like shit and probably wouldn't stop doing so, but he was on it. He was so heavily on it that Marcus began to notice a change in his son. But dumb as he is, Marcus just thought he finally broke his sons last will to fight.

Cinder on the other hand didn't notice her daughters regular absence, she would only if Emeralds grades would drop but this will never happen.

When they couldn't meet spontaneous - like every meeting was - they called each other. Sometimes it happened that Mercury just called Emerald but didn't want to talk, he instead just listened. He didn't even mind that Emerald mostly talked about school stuff then, because she sat at her homework when he called, for he only wanted to hear her voice. Those where the days he couldn't avoid a fight with his father, the days where he usually blocked off every contact with others. But listening to Emerald calmed him. She knew something had happened when he called and didn't say a thing but she never asked. She was sure that Mercury wouldn't want to explain it, at least not now. This kind of phonecall felt rather strange when it first happened and she didn't know if he'd fell asleep at any time she was talking but by now she knew he listened to the bitter end.

Even though her friends told Emerald that he didn't act any less crushing around her than she did, she still wasn't sure if this really was the case. And damn she just couldn't overcome herself to tell him how she feels, but by now she was sure about that and sure that he wouldn't hurt her in any way, like Penny feard. None of her friends had seen him leave a party or something with another girl since they meet regulary. This gave her a little spark of hope. She would tell him the next time they meet, for sure!

The new top topic at their table wasn't Emeralds crush anymore, it was Rubys because this one was even more obvious by now and Yang wanted her little sister finally to date the boy of her dreams, known as Oscar Pine. Sadly Emeralds little nudge a week ago didn't help much. Both just excused themselves akwardly and Ruby ran off.

She gazed over to the other table where Pyrrha leaned against Jaunes side. They started dating in their first year at this school. "Urgh, why can't it be as easy as it was with them?", Ruby asked frustrated. "Because Jaune is a lucky bastard and you have to work for it", Yang explained, "just like your big sis did", she punched her fists together. Blake next to her rolled her eyes but didn't lift them from the book she was reading, "Don't act like you needed to fight a bull for me."

"Nah, I've just beaten up your ex."

"Wich wasn't necessary."

Yang winked at her sister. "I... doubt Oscar has an ex-girlfriend I could beat up...", Ruby said confused. "Even if so, you won't beat anyone up!", Weiss intervened. "But what should I do instead?", Ruby asked again. Weiss sighed. "Neon throws a party on saturday. Ask him if he comes too. If he says no ask if he wants to do something with you instead", she explained. "But that includes talking to him", Ruby stammled.

Now Yang rolled her eyes and stood up. She made her way to the table where Jaune and Pyrrha sat because Ren and Nora wouldn't be far and they always kept Oscar in their range at lunch. Luckily all of them sat together. "Sup", Yang greeted them as she sat down on a free chair, "are you guys coming to Neons party on saturday?", she asked straight up. Ren and Jaune shook their heads, "We're out." Nora leaned to Yang and whispered loud, "They have a date." Wich made Pyrrha roll her eyes, "They are not. But Nora and I are coming", she told Yang, "the boys meet at Jaunes."

"Oscar too?", Yang asked. He looked up in surprise. Before he could answer on his own Nora spoke up, "Of course he won't." Yang smirked, "Great, see you there", and stood up. "Wait", Oscar said and began to stammle as soon as Yang looked at him, "w-will Ruby come t-oo?" Yangs smirk grew wider, "You bet she will." Then she went back to her table.

"Rubes, we go to this party. He's comin too", Yang set, "Anyone of you who joins us?", she asked the group. "I'll probably go", Emerald said, eyes on her phone. "You are asking Mercury if he comes too, right?", Penny asked. "Maybe", Emerald answered, "don't change the topic. Are you going?" Penny shook her head, "Got stuff to do." Blake still didn't lift her eyes from the book, "I won't too."

"I know, Babe", Yang put an Arm around her shoulders and kissed Blakes cheek. "Don't get into trouble", the black haired girl said and finally lifted her head only to kiss Yang on the lips. "Pfft, it's me we're talking about", Yang snorted. "That's why I said it", Blake smirked at her and kept reading.

"Anyway; Weiss?", Yang asked. "I'll be there too", she confirmed. 

  
So they all would attend Neons party. Mercury too. But before he met up with Emerald. She invited him over to hers because Cinder was once again away over night. He offered her to make dinner for them, what she of course couldn't turn back.

When they finished their meal they directly cleaned up, energeticlywith music in the backround.

"I'm gonna change clothes, then we can leave", Emerald said and was already on her way upstairs. "Take your time, it's still way to early", Mercury called after her and sat down on the couch. The couch where he slept for half a day because he couldn't go home. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. It didn't took Emerald long to change clothes, she expected him at the door but turned around slightly puzzled when he wasn't there.

You okay?", she asked him entering the living room. "Yea, yea it's just a bit early to go there." Emerald raised an eyebrow and walked around the couch to sit next to him. "You're the driver, I do as you please", she leaned back.

How was that with telling him about her feelings the next time they meet? This should be it. She clearly didn't want it to happen when she had drunk a bit. Gods it made her nervous to even think about it.

"Thank you", Mercury suddenly mumbled. Emerald frowned, "for what?"

"Last time I was here", he explained shortly. She didn't need to think about it. He only was at her home twice before, the last time when he looked like shit. She gave him a crooked smile, "It really wasn't a big deal."

"It was. I didn't even know if you'd let me inside, I prepared myself to go to jail for no reason and you just helped me without a reason behind."

This was her perfect opportunity! "I didn't do it without any reason. I like you. And I was cretain you didn't do anything wrong in this case."

 _Now or never, Emerald_ , she thought, no, screamed at herself. "But since then...", she slowly began, "things have changed a bit."

"You don't like me anymore?", he asked confused. "No!", that was too loud, "No, why should I have you here then?", she asked back but he just shrugged and joked, "Good food?" It actually made her laugh a bit, wich calmed her down. "The thing about the investigations sure didn't change, so what is it?", he wanted to know. Emerald once again sighed, "Merc, I...", she started. Their eyes met and gods his made her so weak right now. "I... may", she kept talking shyly, "no, not may, for cretain, have feelings for you. That's what changed."

That was hard to admit and to talk out loud above all, but she's made it. Now he just had to tell her he feels the same and everything's perfect, right?

But he didn't.

He looked confused, what broke Emeralds heart into pieces. "You... what?", he asked. Her voice started to break, she couldn't control it, "I ha-sve feelings fo-r you..." His expression didn't change very much. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what this means, or what to reply on that", he said. Emerald hesitated a bit, "An answer would contain 'yes' or 'no'."

"Yes or no what?", Mercury kept asking. "Well yes, you feel the same or no, you don't feel anything for me", she now said also confused. "I'm not sure what you mean has changed exactly but I like you", he said still kinda confused.

"You do know how it feels when you... love someone, right?", Emerald asked now insecure, Mercury shook his head in response. She sighed, nothing was lost just yet, even though this was a damn sad confession. "If I recall it right you never had a relationship before so how could you know?", he asked her. "Well first of all, I'm a girl, we think we know this kind of stuff. Second of all, I have plenty of friends who talked about this enough and third, I have Cinder, she's shown me what love is", Emerald said slightly outraged.

"Explain it to me", Mercury suddenly whispered, leaning in a bit. Emerald looked into his eyes, "well, if you want so spend as much time as possible with a certain person and... this person makes you feel good, feel happy...there might be more than just friendship", she laid her hand on his, "there is always such a special tension beween you and this person and if you touch, there is this electric feeling between you two", wich both just felt. Emerald moved her hand slowly upwards to his shoulder, "and when you simply think about this person your stomach turns and you feel weak, your heart's flustered. And...", her look changed between his eyes and his lips, "and... when you see them... you can't think straight because you only think about... kissing the-", she couldn't finish her sentance. Mercury leaned forward and simply kissed Emerald softly. It surprised her but she returned the kiss.

As Mercury pulled back his eyes were still closed. "It's so damn hard to concentrate and stay cool around you, you know?", he opened his eyes and looked into hers, "So... seems like I also have feelings for you. This... between us, I've never felt that before", he slightly grew red out of embarrassment, "and I haven't known this, so thanks for... urm explaining." She smiled wildly but tried not to laugh. "You're welcome", she just said. "But you really haven't felt like this before? Whenever I saw you on parties you were with girls."

His blush grew a bit, "Urm yeah those were only for one thing, not more and they knew. But I haven't seen any other girl since I visited you in the hospital." He leaned in again and shortly kissed her. Mercury loved this short electric bizzle he felt. "I just want you", he whispered with a sore voice. Emerald smiled wildly. "So you wanna try a relationship?", she asked faithfully. He nodded, "I'd love to."

Deep down he felt insecure, their lives just were too different but he wanted to be with her like the past few weeks and even more. The weeks where he had to hold it down to give in and kiss or touch her, wich he could now. Though Mercury didn't really know how to handle a relationship or those feelings he had, but it couldn't be too hard, right?

Emerald ripped him out of his thoughts by moving her hand back down on his. He took a short look at them but then lifted his up to her back and pulled her closer, carefully watching where he touched her. Finally the distance between them was gone, he lifted one hand to her cheek and held her. The other rested on her waist. Her cheeks were just as red as her eyes. The big difference was that her eyes shone like bright rubys held against the light. Mercury leaned down again to kiss her softly. Her hands wandered up to his chest as she returned the kiss passionetly.

They may have spend about half an hour kissing and pulling each other closer and closer, that's how they ended up lying on the couch pressed against the others body, only pulling away to take a short breath. But then Emerald broke the hot silence. "We should stop for a bit and go to the party." Mercury didn't look too happy about this suggestion, "nah, let's dump this. I'd rather stay here alone with you", he ran a finger down her back. Emerald smirked shortly but stood up. "We both know you won't get what you want just now", she set clear.

"What do you think I want?", he asked with a big grin. "Your pants tell me everything", she nodded at him and let out a chuckle as he visibly clenched his teeth in embarrassement. "What, you think I wouldn't notice when you're pressed on my body for half an hour?", she stood in front of him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "When you've cooled down a bit we leave. I've promised my friends."

"Fine", he growled a bit. "Only for a few hours, promise", Emerald said walking off to get something to drink for them. "So will we go there _together_?", he asked because he knew every bit of gossip would be taken and spread in an instand. "Hm, not today", Emerald thought loud, "I don't want to hear stuff like 'got hooked up drunk' on monday."

"So I can't call you babe through the whole room to show you off?", his hurt acting was a little bit overdramatic. "You won't call me babe ever", Emerald said with a strict tone. "Emmy?", Mercury asked and could see the little twitch her mouth did, so she liked it. But Emerald kept her tone, "No."

"Em?", Mercury tried again. "Accepted." He smiled at her. She couldn't resist it, Emerald just needed to kiss him again.

"Okay but now we leave", she whispered and stood up. By now she had an own helmet too so there was nothing holding them back. Too bad in Mercurys eyes but he didn't put up a fight now. Therefore he clearly enjoyed the ride with _his girl_ pressed against his back. 


End file.
